jamlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
JamLegend Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to JamLegend's Manual of Style. This is the base that forms all of our articles and when editing or creating a new article, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. Wherever possible, try to have an introduction for each section and make paragraphs. If you have too many ideas all in one paragraph, it may get confusing to the user. Keep a well structured article with headings, subheadings, and you're more likely to have a high quality article. Administration The main page is the most visited page and public face of the Wiki. Headings should be added by using the following template. You can create a new template by creating a new article called Template:Name. You can go to MediaWiki:Sitenotice to edit the Site Notice at the top of the page. Heading Template Site Notice MediaWiki:Sitenotice When editing an article, you can also display the info of a user. This includes a link to their user page, their talk page, contributions and the edit count on this and other wikis. You can also verify if the person is a Bureaucrat or a Syscop. Here is an example of what this looks like: User Info Verify Bureaucrat Verify Sysop Article Management All articles that are generally more than a paragraph should contain headings and sub headings by using this simple code. It should be capable of standing alone as a shot summary of the article, establishing context, and explaining why the subject is interesting or notable. It should at least one paragraph long and should be written in a clear and accessible style so that the reader is encouraged to read the rest of the article. Only capitalize the main words and not the conjoining words such as a, an, and, but, of and for. Try to avoid giving identical titles to different sections. Main Heading Title Sub Heading Title Formatting Along will referencing articles, you should italicize names of products or companies and bold, underline, color words that you think the user should notice. If there has been a change you'd like the users to know about, you should strike our the text. Bold Text Italics Text Italics and Bolded ''Text Underline Text Strike Text Color Text Referencing If there is no sufficient referencing in an article to information of off site sources, the article or information may be removed. You should always reference other articles on the Wiki if it is relevant information. If you are referencing from Wikipedia, make sure to place the code at the very top of the page as it will display the following notification. Article Reference Optional Name Wikipedia Refference Special Reference Table of contents A table of contents will automatically appear in articles with a minimum of four headings but it can easily be removed. It will automatically align the the table of contents to the left side but it can be changed to align right. Force Table of Contents Left __TOC__ Force Table of Contents Right Remove Table of Contents Images and Video Well as they always say, a picture is worth a thousands words. Well you can also say that for videos aswell. It may even help in some cases where a picture of a video is better than explaining with words. Creating an Image Creating Video Video:JamLegend Trailer Thumnail the following |thumb Alternative Text the following |Text Define Pixels the following |0px Align Right the following |right Align Left the following |left Description the following |''Description Italicized Comments When you are editing an article, you can leave comments for the next people who edit the article and are hidden when you view the article. Insert Comments Default Message User Profiles A user profile is a page under your name that you can personalize by adding information about yourself, contributions or user statistics. User boxes can be used to show statistics of your JamLegend account. We currently have a few default ones but they can be fully customizable. Last Update of User Stats Stats updated on Month Date, Year User Boxes These are similar to the ones will we will cover next but these are much smaller and simpler to use. We currently have defaults for English Speaking, JamLegend Username, User Statistics, Played Since, Favorite Artist and Favorite Song. If you are unsure of what should go inside one of these, here is an example. English Speaking Played Since Oct, Nov, Dec, Jan, Feb, Mar, Apr, May, June, July, Aug Account Name User Statistics Favorite Song Favorite Artist